Total Drama Paranormal
by Totally Glee
Summary: Come to Victorian High, where vampires, werewolves, witches, and all other creatures are welcome!  Apps Closed! Thanks so much for everybody who submitted a character!
1. App

A pretty young girl, seems about fifteen or so, walks out of a giant castle-looking building with a clipboard in one arm. She flips her long, pin-straight black hair out of her eyes and looks up at the camera. The shot zooms out so you can see her bright red strapless top and fingerless gloves with black skinny jeans and five-inch high wedges. "Hey, my name is Grace. I am the headmistress of Victorian High. If you think I am too young-then trust me, I am much older than you think. I actually just turned 217. I am vampire, so I do not age. Welcome to Victorian High!" She flashes a smile at the camera, and the screen goes black.

**Basics**

Name:

Age (preferably between 15 and 19):

Stereotype:

Creature:

**Looks**

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin Tone:

Body Shape:

Anything Else?:

**Outfits**

Everyday:

Sleepwear:

**Personality**

Bio:

Fear:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

How They Act Around Friends:

How They Act Around Crush:

How They Act Around Enemies:

How They Act Around New People:

**Dating**

Currently Dating?

Wanna Date?

If So, What Stereotype or Creature?

**Other**

Anything Else?:

Kay, thanks! Sorry I made the sign-up thing so long, but I wanted to be thorough. As soon as enough people sign up I will announce who gets in, and start writing immediately! I will try to write as much as I can before my summer ends, but updates will get slower when school starts. Thanks everybody!

P.S.-The more uncommon you character, the more likely you will get in. For example: if there is eight vampires, but somebody else says they are a succubus, then they are MUCH more likely to get in.

P.P.S.-Seriously, be creative! Be a fairy, succubus, werewolf, Cyclops, centaur, vampire, or even a human! I may accept a couple of normal people….you'll just have to see!

Love Ya!,

Grace


	2. SemiFinal List

Hey everybody! Grace here, letting you know who made the cut! I need more boys, so if you didn't make it or even if you did, submit a male character!

Boys:

Jake Jackson-werewolf

Talon Eccart-vampire

Jake Winston-transforms into dog or jaguar

Merton-merman

Howl-skinwalker (not completely sure yet, need info on what a skinwalker is)

Derek-lake creature

Ladd-cat beast

Girls:

Coralee-sky-dancer (Gleeks, UNITE! Lol)

Tonia-succubus

Fawn-fairy

Jenna-ghost

Sky-ghost

Mariah-witch

Calista-siren

Casey-vampire

Angie-dragon/elf: loner

Aquatica-water sprite

Scarlett Johnson-vampire

I'm sorry if you didn't make it, some were really hard decisions. But, I need teachers! If you did or did not make it, please send in a teacher app! They will still be included in the story during classes, and I might show moments in the teachers' lounge. So, please, send one in! They can most definitely still have powers and be mythical creatures! If you have a specific subject or class you want them to teach, just say so! As soon as I get four more boys and some teachers, I will announce who they are and start writing! Thanks so much for the many reviews I got!

Love Ya!,

Grace


	3. Final List

Okay, I removed some boys, girls stayed same, added a lotta boys, and have a bunch of teachers! Thank you guys so much for the guys and teachers! You ppl responded really fast! :D

Boys:

Talon Eccart-vampire

Jake Winston-transforms into dog or jaguar

Zachary-leprechaun

Grimm-future Grim Reaper

Christian-half dragon

Jude Grayson-ghost

Jude Pruet-mischevious forest creature

Sean-werewolf

Cliff-fire spirit

Simon-dragon/elf

Merton-merman

Girls:

Coralee-sky-dancer

Tonia-succubus

Fawn-fairy

Jenna-ghost

Sky-ghost

Mariah-witch

Calista-siren

Casey-vampire

Angie-dragon/elf: loner

Aquatica-water sprite

Scarlett Johnson-vampire

Teachers:

Missy Panye-siren

Gean Torrantce-male succubs

Deebler White-snow man, ice power

Cley Field-shoot energy beams, weaponry

Draco Brisinger-dragon

Annalise DeMarco-pixie

Maryanne Smith-centaur:

Edward Powers-charm caster

Rebekah King-dark angel

Rin Tsukikage-pureblooded vampire

K, thanks everybody! I might still accept some teachers, if you want to submit one. I need the author who made Rin to tell me her age. I don't think I will have the teachers date, by the way. They might, though. Okay, I am going to go start writing now and hopefully have the new chap Thursday or Friday! I am kinda busy tomorrow, so probably Friday. I was hoping I was going to be able to start it tonight, but now it's really late, so…O.o Thanks so much for all the people that sent in a teacher app! They were really helpful!

Love Ya!,

Grace


End file.
